Manny Kingston
Emmanuel "Manny" Kingston is an eighteen-year-old Greek demigod, the son of Poseidon and Jewel Kingston. He is the current head counselor of Poseidon's Cabin. He is currently in a relationship with Sylvia Harper. Appearance Manny is described as a handsome young man, with messy, curly, black hair and sea green eyes that people often think are contacts because of his skin tone. He is african american, with a brown, caramel skin tone. He also has a mischievous, sarcastic smile that makes him look like troublemaker. He is rather tall, being six feet. He has a small dark scar across his nose from his first encounter with a hellhound. Manny's mother Jewel said that Manny gets his handsome and rebellious looks from his father, but Poseidon said that Manny has his mother's gentle looks. Before his Camp training, Manny was a typical teenage male, physically fit but average and unremarkable. After his continuous training at Camp Half-Blood, Manny's physique has become lean yet well-muscled and defined all-around body. Sylvia said that he grew taller and more athletic looking than before and that his lips always seem to taste like coffee. According to her, he smells like the sea and looks like a troublemaker, but also has a look of an innocent child asking for candy. Sylvia noted that his face was looked kind and gentle but always looked a little sad, and his mother says he has a brooding look that always labeled him a rebel in the eyes of others. Personality Manny is described as laid-back and a smart alack. He's sarcastic, cool, and sometimes too smart for his own good. Manny is a nice guy at heart, who is caring and very empathetic. But he is also smart-aleck teenager, with a lightning-fast wit and a sarcastic, blunt sense of humor. Making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and a complete smart-ass. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock people, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. Though he is far from stupid, he can be gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. For example, he fell for Sylvia's attempt at passing for a man, to which Killua says that Manny "could fall for anything". However, he doesn't let his enemies fool him as easily. An example would be when he didn't fall for Cryus's attempt to play on his sympathetic side, which was far more convincing. He can also be quick to anger, and is quite childish at times. He is also very impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. He can also be somewhat "disrespectful" towards authority or people with a higher power then him. Even telling Dionysus to "Go to Tartarus." Manny also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. At the same time, Manny has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and is willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. However, in times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Manny is extremely loyal to his friends and is willing to put his life on the line for them without any due consideration. Though he sometimes teases them or acts rude, he cares generously for all his friends and if they are in danger, Manny will put them above all else at hand. Including his own life. Manny known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, Manny always preservers, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him to save the day. Despite all of his good traits, Manny is far from perfect. Manny is very short-tempered, and has alot of trouble controlling his anger. His impulsiveness causes him to do and say things before thinking, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. As he puts it, "sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying". He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Manny is also extremely reckless and rebellious and this causes him to get into trouble and unwinnable situations that he can't get out of without help. Fatal Flaw Manny's fatal flaw is "Responsibility" as Poseidon puts it. He feels responsible for his friends and their actions, especially when something bad happens to them. Abilities General Abilities *'ADHD:' Manny's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. *'Dyslexia:' Manny's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. *'Dreams': Like most demigods, Manny had dreams that showed him events occurring in the past, present, and future. However, due to the unpredictable nature of his father, and the raw power the sea god possesses, Manny's dreams are a lot more potent than those of other demigods. *'Enhanced Physical Condition': As a demigod Manny is faster, stronger than a normal mortal, as well as being more agile and durable. These physical attributes have allowed him to perform feats normal human can't, as well as survive situations mortals cannot. As he is a son of one of the Big Three, he is thus physically more powerful than most other demigods. **'Enhanced Strength': Being a demigod son of Poseidon, Manny is shown to be considerably stronger than a regular mortal and being a son of one of the Big Three, his strength surpasses most other Demigods, able to knock out demigods with one hit, rip off the Chimeras snake tail, able to deflect giants attacks, topple a giant cyclops with a kick to it's stomach, and blocked a giant's spear. He had even managed to strangle a sea monster in the Sea of Monsters. **'Enhanced Durability': Being a demigod, Manny is shown to be more durable than regular humans as he was thrown to solid rock by a cyclops and only had a few bruised ribs and later still defeat multiple monsters. He shook off a hard kick in the chest from the Alex Mercer, a son of Ares who has strength comparable to a cyclops. Quickly recovered from a large rock thrown by a Laistrygonian Giant, brushed off from a whack in the chest by a giant, and shook off hard hits from the Titan, Krios. **'Enhanced Agility': Being a demigod, Manny is shown to be more agile than a regular mortal as he was able to leap on the back of a cyclops, dodge several bites from a Hydra with 8 heads, the climb up a dragon's head in a matter of seconds, vaulted over a laistrygonian's head, somersault over a line of shields. He's also pretty skilled at free-running, able to to climb and vault around and on buildings at break neck speeds. **'Enhanced Reflexes ': Being a demigod, Manny's reflexes are much faster than a regular human. He was capable of dodging a bullet fired from a celestial bronze desert eagle, and then deflect another one off of his sword. He was able to cut a volley of arrows into pieces before they could hit him. Fighting Skill *'Pankration:' During his training at Camp Half-Blood, Manny became skilled with Pankration, a form of Greek martial arts that combines boxing and wrestling techniques, but also others, such as kicking and holds, locks and chokes on the ground. Manny has become extremely skilled in this martial art and it has helped him on several occasions. He's even been able to use this against monsters when his weapon is temporarily out of reach. He was even able to defeat the titan Krios using this martial art when he rose from Tartarus. *'Swordsmanship:' Manny is also a well adept swordsman, and he excels at close range combat. He's quick on his feet and can hack and slash with the best of them. He is an amped up swordsman. With experience comes expertise. Manny's melee attacks become powerful, strong enough to destroy armor and leave an enemy defenseless. He can also fight multiple targets at once. 1 on 1, though, he's almost unbeatable. Manny relies mainly on his sword to deliver flurries and slashes at extreme speeds. He can slash his enemies to death if they are not too careful. Later Manny becomes a swordsmen that has attained the zenith of his skill which is represented by his wind-like steps and rhythmical movement. He embraces his speed as his best strength and can still pack a heavy punch. His enemies can hardly evade his smooth yet fatal attacks aimed at their vital points. Demigod Abilities Hydrokinesis: As a son of Poseidon, Manny has control and mastery over water and other liquids that flow like water. *'Water Induced Abilities:' When in contact with or in the presence of water, Manny gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god and he has shown to be more powerful than Ares while in this state. In training, Manny was able to defeat six campers in the Camp Half-Blood swordsmanship class after he'd doused himself in water. In addition, after Manny was pushed into the creek during Capture the Flag, he was able to fight on par with the entire Athena cabin. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. *'General Hydrokinesis:' He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Hydrogenesis:' Manny can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. Manny did this while at Hawaii, creating water out of nothing to cause a volcanic eruption. He also uses this skill while creating his own personal hurricanes. *'Healing Factor:' Since he is the son of Poseidon he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Water Propulsion:' He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Nero can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. *'Underwater breathing:' Manny can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity:' Manny can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Manny can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification:' Manny can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and creates water hands and a trident. *'Water Infusion': Manny can infuse objects , beings or powers with water, empowering and energizing them and allowing him to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. *'Scalding:' Manny is able to super heat water to a boiling point, burning an enemy with scalding hot water. *'Sailing Skills:' Manny possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. *'Communication:' Manny has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in a conversation with Percy and Tyson). *'Water Bomb:' Manny hardens the water into a small orb, he then accelerates the molecules in the water orb to cause it to explode in a varying size. *'Viscosity Manipulation:' Via manipulating the waters density, Kai can manipulate the viscosity of water. Manny first discovered this ability in his battle against a cyclops. Kai manipulates the water's viscosity, making it thick like syrup, making movement almost impossible for anyone except him. *'Water Vapor Manipulation': Atmokinesis: Manny can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. Manny's hurricanes have been show to be powerful enough to knock Hercules aside and douse him with high pressure wind and water, leaving the powerful God unable to defend himself. He is now able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against Hercules, although it still drains him over time. Aerokinesis: Manny can summon powerful winds to summons storms, gales, hurricanes, and typhoons. He can also summon winds to cut his enemies. However his control is far less than a child of Zeus. Geokinesis: Manny can generate earthquakes and cause volcanic eruptions, he can also produce stalagmites from the ground to stab his opponents. However, he has less control over this then a child of Hades. Cryokinesis: Manny is able to to manipulate ice and snow by either lowering the temperature of water or by manipulating existing ice. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Antarctica. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during his interrupted fight with Ash. He is also able breathe extremely cold air that can freeze his targets. However, Kai can not create ice, he can only manipulate existing ice or freeze his water and manipulate that ice. Electrokinesis (limited): Manny used this skill unintentionally, while creating his own miniature hurricane. Sparks of lightning appeared as his hurricane increased in power. His control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be a limited side effect of his storms. Magical Items *'Sea Quake (Thalássios)': A double edged four feet long sword made up of both Celestial Bronze and Adamantine, but mainly celestial bronze. It was created to help Kai gain better control of his powers. When not in a battle, it's in the form of a ring on his middle finger. It was made by Peyton West History : "Let's just say I didn't grow up in the nicest side of the block." : - Kai about his past Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Greek Demigods